1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers adapted to ship bulky material having low density, and which can be shipped in large size containers except for the fact that the loading thereof is not easily accomplished. According to the invention, deep loading is accomplished by providing a front main panel comprised of two half panel sections which are joined along the lower parts thereof, and of other half sections having diagonally extending score lines to define triangular shaped subpanels foldable out of the plane of the front main panel during the loading, such subpanels being thereafter foldable into position together with minor closure flaps extending therefrom. The minor closure flaps cooperate with other closure flaps to complete the closing of the container.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is best exemplified in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. developed in a search: Belsinger, 2,512,539, June 20, 1950, 229/6; Belsinger, 2,635,802, Apr. 21, 1953, 229/16; Belsinger, 2,648,480, Aug. 11, 1953, 229/7.
The present construction represents an advantage over the prior art since it materially improves the stacking strength of the container. While the prior art discloses containers having vertical and horizontal slits in a main panel thereof, the present construction has only a single vertical opening, thus reducing the weakening effect on the container caused by a plurality of slits.